Dance, Sign and Feel
by yukasvanidz
Summary: Dansa penuh isyarat telah menyimpulkan perasaannya dalam satu puisi.


**Disclaimer:** tentu saja punya Yana Toboso, karena saya nggak pernah bisa ngegambar orang #ketahuandeh. Cover fanfic juga bukan punya saya, saya nyolong dari google, as usually XD

**Warning:** bisa jadi spoiler, apalagi yang belom baca komik ketiga.

.

.

.

"Ah – hari ini kau tampil sangat menawan…"

.

_Kicauan burung mencoba memotong suasana  
Namun, mereka takkan dapat memotong helaanku  
Hela yang berefek kaku pada tubuhku  
Tanpa linu tulang atau pegal otot_

_Merdu musik mencoba mengalihkan pikiran  
Namun, ia tidak akan menang melawan perasaanku  
Perasaan jujur sekaligus bohong yang melekat  
Menjadikanku patung saat cincin menjuntai_

.

"… benar kataku. Kau hanyalah si merah yang begitu manis…"

.

_Tanpa tahu diri kau ulurkan tanganmu  
Meraih tanganku yang masih bergetar  
Memutar pergelangan, isyarat tari telah dimulai_

_Berputar, mendekat, menjauh…  
_

_Apakah dansa adalah sindiran hidup?  
Di mana dunia selalu berputar,  
Mendekatkan hal-hal yang tak lazim,  
Lalu menjauhkannya ketika itu semua dapat diterima_

_Ah _– _ke manakah kewarasanku yang biasa?  
Apakah generasi terus berganti dengan dasar kegilaan?  
Umpatanku tertuju pada logika, yang melayang entah ke mana_

.

"Hei – kau bukanlah kutu buku yang jelek. Kau adalah pendansa yang cerdas…"

.

_Berhenti. Tolong berhenti!  
Berhenti membuatku menikmati ketidakwarasanku.  
Berhenti membuatku merasa cantik, menawan atau apalah itu  
Berhentilah berbicara, tolong rasakan isyarat_

_Yang selamanya takkan kau mengerti…_

.

"Dansa yang sangat menyenangkan. Terima kasih, _Adikku_…"

.

_Cantik _– _cita-cita konyolku sejak aku mengenal pria,  
Dengan mudahnya kau menggeser itu dari presepsiku  
Membuatku berdamai dengan merahnya tubuhku  
Mengetahui kecantikan yang siap tumbuh di dalamnya,  
Bahkan…  
Menyadarkanku bahwa kecantikan bisa berarti luka…_

_Andai rambut merahku ini tercabik,  
Make-up sialan ini luntur,  
Serta gaun ini penuh dengan sobekan,  
Masihkah kau menerbangkanku pada kegilaan,  
Hai kau yang diam dalam bawelnya matamu?_

_(Mata keparat yang begitu rupawan...  
Biarkanlah aku menatap erat padanya sekarang,  
Karena esok hari, tatapan itu akan beradaptasi dengan hidup barumu)_

.

"Oh ya – terima kasih telah hadir untukku dan _dia_. Dan maaf, aku hampir lupa mengatakannya."

.

_(Tangan kananmu yang lembut sekaligus kuat,  
Biarkanlah tanganku bertumpu di atasnya.  
Atau kalau kau yang mau bertumpu, aku takkan (bisa) melarangmu)_

_Bumi terus berputar, membawa tanah yang kupijak pada sisi Barat  
Matahari yang perlahan menghilang, langit yang makin lama makin gelap  
Siluetmu yang semakin lama semakin jauh  
Tubuhku yang berbalik, mengerang marah sekaligus bersorak bahagia  
Jatuh dalam kursi sofa yang sewarna dengan rambutku..._

_Merah – warna yang pada akhirnya identik dengan birunya dirimu_

.

"Kakak Ipar!"

.

_Hai kau, yang tak pernah mengerti bahasa isyarat  
(atau mengerti tetapi memilih untuk diam?)  
Yang mampu memaksaku untuk terus berpijak di saat bumi telah berputar  
_

_Berdiam di sini, menatap siluetmu yang sudah lama lenyap,  
Menikmati fatamorgana yang selamanya bukanlah kenyataan,  
Karena aku tahu, perasaanku terlalu lekat untuk dilepaskan…  
_

_Bahkan sampai ketampananmu bermetafora menjadi abu  
Dan tubuhku bermandikan darah  
Perasaan itu tetap mengkristal…_

.

.

.

**Selesai**

* * *

**Author Notes:**

Ini repost dari notes akun FB saya. Jadi, mungkin beberapa orang sudah pernah baca ini. Dan entah mengapa, sore menjelang malam ini saya berkeinginan untuk mempost ini di ffn...

Puisi yang terinspirasi dari macam-macam lagu angst yang gelayutan di earphone, akhirnya menjadikan ini tribute untuk couple-yang-sebenernya-saya-suka-tapi-tidak-mungki n-terjadi. Tentu saja ini mengambil sudut pandang Madam Red, disaat pernikahan Vincent dan Rachel, dan Vincent mengajak adik iparnya itu berdansa... cukup lumrah jika disesuaikan dengan timeline, bukan?

Dan, apakah rated K+ tepat untuk fanfic ini? Atau saya harus menaikkan ratingnya ke T? Jujur saja, saya kebingungan menentukan genre dan rating...

Baiklah, sekian saja author notes ini. Makasih yang udah mampir... dan setiap review akan diterima dengan senang hati. ^w^


End file.
